Japan's Gay Resistance
by Hinano Kinsuke
Summary: Hakuryuu's withdrawing from the team, and Yukimura was to be appointed as the temporary captain of Resistance Japan when he didn't have the guts to. Amemiya Taiyou, an outsider, offered himself to be in command. Meanwhile, Minamisawa was depressed about something, and the boys were trying to figure out what he was worrying himself over.


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven; credit goes to Level 5. Also, this one-shot is based on my lovely _Minamisawa Atsushi_'s idea. I only added up a few things while I get it rewritten.**

* * *

The boy hastily made his way through a crowd of fangirls; his eyes wandered around wildly in search of his purple-haired teammate, Minamisawa Atsushi. He did not know if he should be really looking for Minamisawa, but let's just hope that the guy might be able to help him this time!

He quickened his pace towards the dormitory. The shrilling screams of fangirls made chill ran down his spine — and he started to get cold sweat from their obsessive stares. Once he reached the doorknob to Minamisawa's room, he leapt inside and locked the girls outside. Yukimura, finally, was able to let out a sigh of relief.

"Dude," Yukimura said, as he sat beside Minamisawa who seemed to be depressed about something. Despite the guy's sickly look, Yukimura kept his resolve to ask for his help. "You've got to help me! I'm in—I'm in deep shit!"

"Get your butt out of here and bug someone else, please," Minamisawa said and buried his head in his arms again. He seemed to be so troubled…

"No, you don't understand! Hakuryuu's withdrawing from the team—and I can't possibly be the leader, Minami!"

Taiyou flinched as Yukimura waved his hand over his head in desperation. "Minami?"

The orange-haired boy couldn't help but to laugh out loud at the goofy name Yukimura gave to his friend. However, Minamisawa didn't seem to be bothered by the situation in any way at all. He kept on burying his face in his arms, locking himself in his own world.

Meanwhile, Yukimura shot the orange-haired boy a stare. Taiyou was not supposed to poke his nose into Resistance Japan's businesses!

"You know what," Yukimura lowered his voice; making sure that Minamisawa wouldn't hear him. "It's not that I can't be the captain. I mean, I've had enough of looking after those guys when I was in Hakuren…"

He took a brief glance at Minamisawa as Taiyou flashed him a bright smile; brighter than the scorching summer sun. "Isn't it normal to have a troublesome mate in a football team?"

Minamisawa pulled his face. He had probably heard Yukimura's protest. "And do you guys really know why I am so depressed?"

Yukimura frowned while Taiyou kept smiling.

"Because Yukimura has to be the captain!"

Upon hearing Minamisawa, Taiyou laughed and pointed at himself. "Should I join Resistance and be the captain?"

Yukimura snapped. "Don't even think about it, lad."

"Sadly…" Taiyou said, cheerfully smiling.

"Coach Fudou only recruits chosen players; not the one who joins on his own free will." Yukimura told him. "This isn't a team for voluntary players – get it right, lad."

Minamisawa stood up from his chair after being so silent, for what felt like painful ten minutes. "I'm off. Training's at six." Then, he left the room without looking back.

Yukimura took a glance on his wristwatch. "But it's quarter-past five… Where's the guy going?"

Taiyou stifled a laugh. "This is a terrible secret, but he's constipated."

Yukimura felt himself drowned into silence for a few seconds before he could get the situation — and eventually laughed his lungs out, tears rolling down his cheeks.

He fell on the floor as he hit his tummy, which was growing painful from laughing. When his laugh subsided, he composed himself, and silence filled the room again.

That was when Yukimura realized that Taiyou had stopped LOLing before he did; and he was giving Yukimura an awfully goofy smirk.

"Phew," Yukimura said, wiping his sweat off his forehead. "This made my day."

Taiyou shifted closer to Yukimura with that eerie smirk still on his face. That pervert!

"What?" Yukimura asked, pushing Taiyou off him. "I'm going."

"Okay, Yuki," said Taiyou.

"Yuki?"

"Don't like it? How about Hyouki?"

"Lame."

"Or do you want me to call you… Yuka?"

"Whatever," Yukimura said and walked away.

* * *

"Captain!" Yukimura called as he leapt to Hakuryuu.

"What is it that you want?"

"Please, stay! Just how important is your work there?"

"As important as it can be," Hakuryuu said, annoyed.

"Yes, captain. Please don't leave us," said Minamisawa, pleading with his puppy eyes, though Hakuryuu didn't seem to buy any of it.

"Oooh," Yukimura grinned widely as he saw his purple-haired teammate, Minamisawa. "I know your name. You are constipated!"

"What?" Minamisawa asked in bewilderment.

"Hey, you can't lie to Yukimura, you know." Yukimura said sarcastically. "I know what's exactly going on in the dorm. Ha, ha, ha."

Minamisawa raised both of his eyebrows as if he didn't get what his blue-eyed friend was trying to say.

"Taiyou told me you were constipated yesterday, and that was why you were so upset…"

Minamisawa pulled his face. "What? No, I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were."

"Speaking of Taiyou," Hakuryuu said, cutting in.

Minamisawa and Yukimura stopped in the middle of their argument and looked at their ponytailed captain.

"He'll not join Resistance, but he'll help you with your training sessions. To make it easy, he'll have to stay in our dorm for a while. Tell him he can have my room and please make him feel welcomed."

"What? No!" Yukimura protested, half-yelling which made Hakuryuu gave him a sharp, eerie stare.

"He showed me his gayracteristic yesterday!"

"What, really?" Minamisawa asked eagerly. "What's that so-scientific-named sickness? Is it contagious? And is that why he was admitted into the hospital?"

"It's gay-racteristic, Minami. The combination of gay and characteristic. Get it?"

"Minami?" Hakuryuu raised his left eyebrow sarcastically, grinning from the laugh he couldn't contain.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Taiyou said, snapping into their conversation. Minamisawa couldn't help but to laugh when he saw Yukimura shuddering with goosebumps growing on his skin when Taiyou's around.

"Tell me he really was constipated yesterday, Taiyou!" Yukimura exclaimed, pointing at Minamisawa.

"I wasn't!"

"You were, Minamisawa Atsushi."

"What, wanna bet?!" snarled Minamisawa.

"If I say yes, then we'll have to investigate about it first," Taiyou said, smirking mischievously.

"Oooh," Yukimura cooed eagerly. "The Mystery of Minami's Constipation!"

Hakuryuu walked away, muttering to himself. "So much for those popular guys…"

While Yukimura and Minamisawa were arguing, almost gotten themselves into a catfight, Taiyou approached Hakuryuu.

"Those two are a real pain in the butt," he said.

"The worst," Hakuryuu sighed. "And I do hope you can assist them."

Taiyou smirked, assembling evil plans in his mind. "It'd be my pleasure to…"

* * *

**Namikawa: Knock, knock.**

**Kita: Who's there?**

**Namikawa: Namikawa.**

**Kita: Namikawa who?**

**Namikawa: Namikawa, the pirate! Arrrr.**

**Kita: *sweatdrops* Review, minna.**


End file.
